


The misadventures of Theo and Angie

by Cupxakes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Friendship turned romance, Hamilton - Freeform, I’ll add more later, Modern AU, Philips the third wheel, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupxakes/pseuds/Cupxakes
Summary: Theo and Angie do stuff and generally annoy Philip





	1. Mazes and arguements

“What do you mean you lost the map!” Screamed theodosia throwing a death glare at Angie.

  
“I bet Philip threw the map away when he borrowed my bag to get water!” Angie exclaimed searching her bag for the map.

  
“Why don’t you call him and ask?!”

  
“I forgot to charge my phone!”

  
“With your voice, dumbass!”

  
“Do you speak to your father with that mouth?!”

  
“Respect you elders, Angie!”

  
“Let’s stop arguing and just try to get out!”

  
Theodosia let out a big sigh and desperately tried to concentrate on her surroundings. Every so often Angie would let out a grown and say “it’s just hedges!” Followed by sarcastic “no way”s.

You would think getting stuck in a maze with your best friend would be fun but the two girls after this experience would disagree.

  
After giving up randomly walking places with no prevail theodosia sighed. She had to take a big risk if she ever wanted to see her family again or any sort of food. Before Angie could give another remark about her shoes killing her (theodosia didn’t see Angie’s shoes threatening her so she was confused) theodosia hauled Angie onto her shoulders.

  
There were screams of pain from both party’s.

“THEO ASK ME BEFORE YOU PUT ME ON YOUR SHOULDERS YOU HAVE REALLY PAINFUL SHOULDERS”

  
“OH GOD ANGIE YOU’RE HEAVIER THEN YOU LOOK JESUS”

  
After getting over all the complaining Angie asked “So why did you put me on your shoulders?”

  
“Well I figured you could see more if you were higher up but I’m starting to regret it,” theodosia grunted trying her best to hold Angie up, “now try and look for the fountain at the start of the maze.”

  
“Ill admit, Burr you’re a genius!”

  
“Of course I am, smart is my middle name!”

  
“I never said you were smart.”

  
“Same difference.”

  
“What does that even mean?”

  
“This is why I’m the smart one”

  
Suddenly Angie jumped and gave a startling shriek, while pointing at a blob of blue in the distance. “I think that’s the fountain we saw when we entered the maze!” Angie gasped jumping of theodosia’s shoulders and grasped her hands.

  
“Angelica Margarita Hamilton you are brilliant!” Theodosia cheered hugging her tight, “lead the way!”

  
The two girls raced through the eternal mob of hedges going on and on. Until they saw a shard of blue falling and reappearing over and over. They found the fountain out side the maze.  
Theodosia turned to Angie with disbelief in her face. “We made it.”

  
“Yes Theo we made it!” Angie shouted, highfiving her friend.

  
Meanwhile Philip stood at the entrance with disbelief that to girls could get lost in a maze while simultaneously holding a map of the maze the entire time.

 


	2. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theos family comes round for dinner.

It was that time of the month again, no not what you’re thinking of. The time when Burr and Hamilton get together to ‘talk’. If you have any knowledge of either of them you will probably guess how it goes. But Angie and Theo find this hilarious. For them it’s a tradition to film their parents ‘talking’ for blackmail. It proves useful. Try it. But Angie had a better idea this year. 

“You want to annoy them even more then they annoy each other?” Theodosia asked pacing back and forth in Angie’s room. “Is that even possible? My dad would shoot your dad if he could you know.”

“I thought not but I have my lovely brother here, whom I didn’t blackmail, to give us ideas!” Angie exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

“Just for the record I didn’t agree to this,” Philip glared at both girls, “and Theodosia is right, they can annoy each other more then anybody else. Except Jefferson.”

“Philip you’re a genius!” Angie yelled throwing her fist into the air.

“I am?” Philip asked uncomfortably shifting in his seat.

“Pretend you’re dating Jefferson’s daughter!”

“What?” Yelled Philip leaping behind his chair for protection, “Dad would kill me! And I don’t get how that would annoy Burr.”

“I’ve thought that through to!” Smirked Angie, “You’re going to say Burr introduced you two!”

“Well to be fair he did introduce us…” Philip trailed off – he suddenly snapped into concentration – “but what do I get out of this?” Philip asked folding his arms.

Angie glanced at Theodosia who had been siting on Angie’s bed thinking to herself, “Any ideas Theo?”  
Theodosia shook her head sadly and glanced at Philip. He smirked.

“Well I have the perfect idea!” Philip cried, mimicking how Angie had clapped her hands together, “You two have to do whatever I say!”

They both looked at him with a mix of disbelief and mockery, “you could make us do anything and you go for the same thing a five year old would go for?” Theodosia scoffed.

“Pathetic,” muttered Angie, “well if that’s really what you want us to do then deal.” Angie held out her hand and beaconed the other two to shake her hand.

Theodosia was impatiently waiting outside Angie’s door. 2 minutes before they were supposed to be sitting at the dining table putting up with their parents arguing. I know ‘beauty takes time’ as Angie says but this is ridiculous! Thought Theodosia tapping her foot against the hard wood of the outside of Angie’s bedroom. 

She had enough. Theodosia pushed open Angie’s door and stormed in. She was greeted by Angie sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair. Theodosia was ready to yell at her but when she started Angie turned and smiled at her. Theo felt her chest get tighter and her breathing get heavier. She bit her lip and ran outside panting heavily. What the hell happened to me? Thought Theo regaining her breath.

Meanwhile inside Angie’s room she had a similar reaction. Trying not to slam her head into her desk. Why today of all days does she have to get nervous? We’re plotting something huge here! She thought, brushing her hair. Well anyway it’s show time. 

As soon as Angie stepped out of her room she could here “Welcome, Mr and Mrs Burr!” It was coming from her mother. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing her father wasn’t attacking the Burrs yet. She grabbed theodosia’s wrist and whispered “get ready for this.”, into her ear.

When they had got down to the dining table they took seats either side of Philip and got ready for the parents to enter. 

“Ah I see you’ve changed the dining room since we were last here!” Smiled Theodosia sr.

“Hello mother, father!” Theo said getting up from her seat to great her friends parents. “And hello Mr and Mrs Hamilton!” 

“Theodosia how many times do I have to tell you, just call us Eliza and Alex.” Eliza chuckled patting her head.

“Hi mom!” Yelled Philip and Angie at the same time, distracted by the food being carried out for them.

Once everyone had there mouths stuffed, at the first course, the ‘debating’ started. 

The ‘debating’ mostly on politics. But after time went on the arguments became more… personal. 

After insults to Burr about having an affair and insults to Hamilton about Lauren’s death (with added dramatic gasps from their wives) all the children were squirming uncomfortably in their chairs. 

As the main course was coming to an end Angie decided to put in place her ‘genius’ plan. 

Angie stood up suddenly and all eyes went to her. “Hamilton’s and Burr’s I believe that I need to draw your attention too and something myself, Philip and Theo have been putting off telling you about. I believe Mr Bu- Aaron has impacted and I believe Philip is grateful for that, right Philip?” Angie exclaimed nudging Philip. The families edged in closer to hear the news   
Apart from Theo because she knew everything was about to go to shit.

“Ah yes!” Shouted Philip a little to eagerly, “I in fact am dating a lady in high position and very familiar to both you, Pops and Burr!” As everyone edged in closer no one noticed Theo sneaking off to get a camera. 

As Theo sat down again Philip got ready for the potential grounding he was about to get.   
“She is the daughter of a man of politics. A girl of beauty and grace. A girl who is most likely going to change my life, forever!” Philip threw up in his mouth a little. At the same time  
Theo started her camera.

“I’ve been putting it of enough but I’d like all of you to raise a glass to Jefferson’s daughter!”

.  
..  
…

You probably know how this is going to go. 

There was dead silence.

 

Then Eliza screamed “raise that glass to drop it again!!” At the top of her lungs. Then just as Theo predicted, everything went to shit.

“BURR HOW DARE YOU INTRODUCE THE BEST THING IN MY LIFE eliza don’t hurt me TO A JEFFERSON!! YOU HAVE COMMITTED A CRIME PUNISHABLE BY DEATH!!” Alexander screamed and probably flipped a table. 

“WELL YOU SHOULD’VE TOOK MORE CARE OF YOUR CHILD INSTEAD OF PINING OVER LAURENS!!” Aaron replied probably also flipping a table. 

“YOU TAKE THAT BACK!”  
“YOU FIRST!”

As you can guess Angie was being really dramatic because she’s Angie and Theo was dying on the inside. And Philip was dying on the outside.   
“Pops please I was joking!” Yelled Philip putting back the tables.

“PHILIP YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!!!” Yelled Alexander, he turned and grabbed Aaron’s coat by the collar and pulled him up so they were face to face, “BURR IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS AGAI-“

The room stood in silence as Theo took a photo of Alex and Aaron.

“Well I think,” Theodosia sr sighed, “the people here to blame are Theo and Angie.” 

Eliza turned to the two girls and asked “did you two set this up?” After both girls nodded slowly the parents of these delinqUENTS went into another room to discuss punishments. Because they’re posh. 

All Angie or Theo could say was “oh shit” 

And that’s the story of how Angie and Theo were grounded for 8 months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for poor quality wrote it in the car :p


	3. Midnight Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s two years after the last chapter and Philip and Theo are graduating from middle school, but Angie still has a year left. This is literally the first draft of this chapter so it’s really bad

Chapter 3: midnight texts.

Context: it’s two years after the last chapter and Philip and Theo are graduating from middle school, but Angie still has a year left. 

12:00am  
Angri Angie: eyyy congrats bby 

Teddy Burr: thanks xxxxx you’ll graduate next year Angie

Angri Angie: I know but I wanna be in your classes in high school : ((((((

Teddy Burr: so do I

Teddy Burr: if you study you can be in some crossover classes with me!!!! : D 

Angri Angie: you sound like my mom

12:13am

Angri Angie: theo????

Angri Angie: sorry I compared you to my mom. I can compare you to someone else

Teddy Burr: open your window.

Angri Angie: is this serious you’re using punctuation

Angri Angie: I swear if you’re throwing stones at my window again I will call the cops

Teddy Burr: I wanna come in open up

Angri Angie: well sometimes I think I’m angry is because my mom paid more attention to Philip when we were little

Teddy Burr: I know that open up the window I brought snacks imma give you your own graduation party

Angri Angie: what am I even graduating from??

Teddy Burr: from best friend to more best friend

Angri Angie: what’s even above best friend??? Imma google it hold up.

Teddy Burr: open your window you little shit it’s freezing and I’m in my pyjamas.

Angri Angie: pyjamas is such a weird word and above best friends is like relationship or something idk you can be my sister 

Teddy Burr: open up or I’m divorcing your ass

Angri Angie: kay if you do that I’m taking Philip 

Angri Angie: okay I opened the window bring me snacks pls I’m hungry

Angri Angie: I also put the heating on if you were wondering

Teddy Burr: stoop tesxting im climnbinh youuu litel shhit also thamka fore puttjbg the heatign on

Angri Angie: <3 

 

\/

When Theo finally climbed into Angie’s window she was greeted by Angie holding up a blanket to catch her. Standard procedure for them. Angie was always in charge of looking after the comfort for their midnight… partys? I think fiascos is the word I’m looking for. Anyway Angie was in charge of comfort, music and making sure her parents didn’t hear. Theo was in charge of getting snacks and other things like games and stuff and climbing Angie’s house. Their parents won’t tell them they already know they do this and that Theo can go through the door. 

“I brought Mountain Dew, Cheetos and the Luigi board if we get bored of each other and the narrator!” Theo said hoping in the window and severally hurting the narrators self esteem.

 

\/

They made a pillow fort that they were really proud of but Theo hurt my feelings so I’m gonna say it was terrible.

When they were finished making a pillow fort that looked as un functional as the people reading this fanfic in social situations they flopped into it and probably watched Netflix or something idk. 

After they finished the next episode of what ever they’re watching (I’d like to believe it was something for like 5 yos but you can believe whatever you want) Theo smacked down the laptop and face planted into the sea of pillows they probably stole from Philip because siblings suck (and yes my sister was being really annoying while writing this).

“Angie I have something to tell you…” Theo said finally looking up.

“What is it if you’re dating my brother I understand, most of my friends have at some point.” Angie said edging closer to her taking another Cheeto.

“Well kinda…”

“You had a fling with my brother?”

“No ugh I have uhm ah I don’t know how to put it into words” said Theo face planting back into the pillows.

“You have a crush on my brother?” Angie suggested helpfully, taking another Cheeto.

“YES!!” Shouted Theo grabbing Angie’s shoulders and shaking them “though not on your brother…”

 

“Angie,” Theo asked taking her hands, “I can trust you right? Cause your my best friend?”

“Of course,” replied Angie taking another Cheeto.

“Uh well” Theo took a couple deep breathes in and out and tried to look and Angie without making direct eye contact, “I uh- promise you won’t hate me ok?”

Angie laid her hand onto Theo’s and looked her in the eyes, “Theo you can tell me anything, we have spent years together and I wouldn’t let one minor thing ruin our friendship.” She laced her fingers with Theo’s and smiled at her.

“Thanks, well what I’ve been meaning to tell you is that I’m gay….” Theo said looking away.

Angie sighed and took Theo’s face into her hands, “Theo, I’m gay as well don’t worry.” They smiled at each other and presumably fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor self esteem

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that. Kill me. Sorry for the light swearing. Next chapter coming soon with Hamilton and burr arguing. Also Angelicas middle name isnt margarita I just needed something to put there. Write any criticism in the comments.


End file.
